Blithe
by Suuita
Summary: SUPUESTO SPOILER 3x05. Kurt y Blaine se cuelan en un bar gay de Lima y descubren a Dave Karofsky con unas cuantas copas de más. ¿Qué puede suceder si él, cuando bebe, es más cariñoso de lo normal?


**Discaimer**: Ojalá Glee me perteneciera… no sufriría por el fin de mes y habría cambios importantes en la serie. Como veis, solo puedo escribir fics.

**ATENCIÓN!SPOILERS**: Esta pequeña historia está basada en uno de los spoilers del 3x05 así que no tiene porqué llegar a coincidir demasiado con lo que vaya a pasar excepto, el bar gay.

Dedicado a la genial _**Karincriss**_

* * *

><p><em><em>El _Blithe_ era uno de los bares insignia de la Lima gay: una decoración simple pero exquisita, buen servicio, buena bebida, buena música y mejor ambiente. No había gay en la zona que no lo conociera y es que, además de las buenas prestaciones, se hacían las mejores fiestas del lugar… para mayores de edad. Quizás por eso, ambos estaban muy nerviosos al haber podido entrar en ese bar siendo solo unos estudiantes de instituto.

- Blaine, cariño, volvamos… como nos pillen no quiero saber el castigo que papá me pondrá. ¡Hemos entrado con unos carnets falsos!

- Kurt, por favor, ¡acabamos de entrar! Lo peor ha pasado. Ahora relájate y baila conmigo.

Kurt accedió a bailar con su novio un tema típicamente top 40, en medio de la vorágine de gente. Era realmente divertido, nadie parecía notar sus presencias y podían ser ellos mismos pero pronto la música se cortó para volver retumbando las paredes del _Blithe_. No era una coincidencia y es que esa noche se celebraba la "Noche del color". En pocas palabras, el propietario elegía al azar un color y quien llevaba ese color, tenía las bebidas a gratis, eso sí, cuando la música paraba por un instante. Esta noche parecía que el color estrella era el verde el cual ni Kurt ni Blaine tenían.

- En fin, tengo sed – dijo Kurt sacando el billetero del bolsillo del pantalón - ¿quieres algo?

- ¡Ah, no! Me parece muy bien que quieras beber, pero yo pago – Blaine sacó dinero de su pantalón y se lo dio – tráeme un _ginger ale_ e invítate a un _cosmopolitan _o lo que quieras. Yo aprovecho a ir al baño – dijo besándolo en la mejilla -.

Mientras Blaine se marchó apurado hacia la puerta del servicio, Kurt se quedó a solas con un billete en la mano. De repente, toda la tranquilidad que había ido ganando al bailar con el ex Warbler, se esfumó y con ello, el valor de acercarse a la barra. Sin embargo, como diva feroz proclamado, se propuso llegar a la barra y pedir esas malditas bebidas. Lo que no sabía era que había algo o alguien que impediría el hecho.

- Kurt, cariño, ¿dónde estabas? – apareció Blaine, después de un rato, entre la gente – llevo un rato buscándote. ¿Tienes las bebidas?

- Mira ahí… en el escenario… ahí – contestó con la mirada perdida, señalando el lugar que mencionó – ahí…

Si a Blaine le hubieran dicho que vería a Dave Karofsky bailando junto un montón de chicos - seguramente universitarios por la apariencia que tenían -, se hubiera reído hasta caer al suelo. El que había sido el matón que había acosado a su novio, el que le había llamado puto, el que chico que se pasó las tardes de verano en las reuniones PFLAG para aprender a quererse más e intentar no quedarse en Narnia toda la vida… estaba allí, siendo flirteado por un montón de gays liberados. ¿Qué narices estaba pasando?

- Voy… voy al servicio – mencionó Kurt marchando por patas de la barra del bar – necesito asimilarlo.

Y no se lo podía reprochar; ni el mismo lo estaba entendiendo. Estaba claro que Dave estaba borracho, el verde de su vestimenta le daba acceso libre al alcohol, sus movimientos eran torpes y el que se dejara camelar por corro de chicos, era la señal definitiva. No parecía darse cuenta de nada, solo sonreía y bailaba erráticamente y Blaine Anderson, por su parte, estaba en shock hasta que oyó hablar a uno de aquellos chicos sobre Dave.

Aunque en su momento odió al muchacho, ahora solo sentía compasión por él y más, viendo como un chico rubio estaba metiéndole mano mientras piropeaba el color de sus ojos. Estaba clarísimo que si no lo salvaba de las garras del supuesto universitario, acabaría haciendo algo de lo que se arrepentiría. Así pues, con todo su pesar, decidió confesar su edad y la de Dave al camarero quien llamó a seguridad para echarlos de ahí.

- ¿And-d-derson? – dijo entre una risa fácil - ¡el pe-pequeño hobbit! ¿Qué ha-haces aqu-quí? ¿Y ese se-señor? – miró al hombre de seguridad y empezó a tambalearse – da igual, gracias por veniiiiir.

Tenía que agradecer dos cosas: una, que el equipo de seguridad del _Blithe_ fuera rápido y eficaz ya que mientras unos subieron rápidamente al escenario sacando a Dave, el otro grupo de miembros de seguridad esperaron a que jugador de futbol americano del McKinley bajara hacía donde estaba él para echarlos del lugar. La otra, era que Dave era alguien fácil de tratar con unas cuantas copas de más. Incluso, al parecer de Blaine, parecía incluso adorable.

Los chicos de seguridad los sacaron discretamente del lugar por la puerta trasera, asegurándoles que habían llamado a un taxi. No es que fuera el lugar más glamuroso del mundo pero, al menos, era un sitio seguro como solitario. El pelinegro, sujetando al más alto por la cintura, hizo sentarlo en un banco público para enviarle un mensaje a Kurt contándole lo sucedido.

- ¡Yay! – gritó al ver que este se sentaba a su lado - ¿q-qué ha-haces aquí?

- Estaba con Kurt, ahí, bailando – empezó a escribir el mensaje de texto - ¿y tú?

- No sé – se rió a todo pulmón – me abu-u-urría en casa, Blaine – le sonrió -.

- ¿Me acabas de llamar por mi nombre de pila? - dijo sorprendido mientras su dedo apretaba el botón de enviar del móvil – eso es nuevo… y hasta cierto punto, agradable.

- ¡Naaaaaaah! Tu lo er-eres más… - se le abrazó cariñosamente -. Oye… ho-hobbitt… ¿pue-do pedir algo? – rió –.

- Bueno… - se extrañó - ¿por qué no?

No tuvo tiempo a reaccionar cuando sentía la lengua de Dave Karofsky entrar dentro de su boca. Recordó una tarde, en las habitaciones de Dalton, que Kurt comentó que su percance con Dave - así llamaba su primer beso - fue horrible porque fue brusco. Él podía decir todo lo contrario, estaba teniendo uno de los mejores besos de su vida por parte de alguien que no era su novio y, sin embargo, no podía apartarle para romper el beso. Era hábil, dulce pero apasionado, caliente y le encantaba, al nivel de estar correspondiéndole. De pronto, el taxi que los vigilantes de seguridad habían conseguido, llegó al lugar. El ex matón paró de besarle y se levantó a duras penas para entrar dentro del coche, saludándole efusivamente con una sonrisa genuina en la cara.

Vio como el coche marchaba después de que Dave dijera la dirección de su casa y así como se alejaba el automóvil, se dio cuenta de todo lo sucedido: Dave Karofsky le había besado jodidamente bien y como diría su adorada Katy Perry, le había gustado. Y eso le hizo sentir mal: que le hubiera gustado no era normal. ¿Por qué Dave le había besado? ¿Por qué no pudo parar el beso si tenía al mejor novio del planeta? Ni que le gustara Dave... ¿porque no le gustaba, verdad? ¿Podía considerar eso como ponerle los cuernos a Kurt? ¿Y ahora qué coño le pasaba por un beso?

- ¿Blaine? – oyó de golpe la voz de Kurt - ¡te estaba buscando!


End file.
